


Of Misunderstandings and Mistletoe

by Middle_Earth_Mama



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Cultural Differences, First Kiss, Holidays, M/M, Mistletoe, Misunderstandings, Pining, Post BoFA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28186692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Middle_Earth_Mama/pseuds/Middle_Earth_Mama
Summary: Bilbo and Thorin have been circling each other for months, and Bilbo is ready for them to finally be closer. Will Thorin get his hints, or will he be completely oblivious to Bilbo's attempts to bring them together?Probably the latter.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Comments: 19
Kudos: 94
Collections: Have A Happy Hobbit Holiday 2020





	Of Misunderstandings and Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snowmissus (soul_of_blaze)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_of_blaze/gifts).



> Happy Holidays to snowmissus! May your New Year be full of joy as well!  
> I hope you enjoy this silly little fic

It was the holiday season in Erebor, and the mountain was all abuzz. The dwarves had spent months repairing the kingdom, and there was still much to do. Even so, the dwarves of Erebor couldn’t let the holiday season pass without some sort of celebration. The halls were decked with ribbons and wreaths, extra candles littering the various corners on iron sconces. It was with great excitement that Bilbo had joined in the decorating, this season had always been his favorite. The holly and mistletoe were in great supply, littering the gray tunnels with their cheerful color. The dwarves themselves wore it in their beards, along with glittering gold baubles and bells. 

Bilbo loved the enthusiasm of the dwarves. They nearly rivaled hobbits in their festivities. There were feasts and dancing every night and no short amount of merrymaking and drinking. It was on one such night that Bilbo had gotten the best idea he thought he’d possibly ever had.

Bilbo had a situation. He was in love with Erebor’s king and had no idea what to do about it. Dwarves were such a secretive race, he had no clue how he should go about professing his love without possibly offending every dwarf in the kingdom, or otherwise embarrassing the king in front of his subjects. He could very well do it in private, but unfortunately, the king was NEVER alone! 

So, on one winter’s eve as the dwarves of Erebor had slowed their dancing, and only a few handfuls of them were left, heavy lidded and well in their cups, Bilbo overheard a few of them talking. 

“Suppose the last of the mistletoe and holly will be put up in the next two days,” one was saying, his words slurring slightly as he wavered on his feet.  
“Yep. Seems like by the time they’re done decorating, it will be nearly time to tear it all down again.”

The dwarf said more, but Bilbo wasn’t listening.   
Mistletoe.  
Of course. That was innocent enough. All he had to do was stand inconspicuously beneath the mistletoe as Thorin was passing by, and the dwarf would have to kiss him for the sake of tradition. Then perhaps, it would force them to finally act upon their little dance of flirtation. 

Bilbo hopped down from his stool, surprised at how unsteady he felt on his feet. Clearly he had had a bit more ale than he thought. When he finally found his footing, he headed for his room feeling hopeful and determined.

*****

The next morning, Bilbo awoke early. He bathed quickly and combed his hair, then put on his best clothes and headed out to find Thorin. 

It wasn’t difficult to find the king in his own mountain, especially when said king kept up such a scheduled routine. His first stop every morning was the dining hall, somewhere very shortly after sunrise. Bilbo ran to beat him, and barely managed to place himself beneath the mistletoe hung in the doorway before Thorin arrived.

“Ah, Bilbo. Come to join me for breakfast?” Thorin asked, beaming at the hobbit.  
“Oh, why yes of course,” Bilbo answered nervously. He met Thorin’s eye, then glanced pointedly upward, until the dwarf finally looked.  
“Oh look,” Thorin declared, “mistletoe. I do so love mistletoe.” With that, he moved around Bilbo and into the dining hall, leaving the hobbit alone and feeling quite rejected. 

Bilbo sulked back off to his room, suddenly not quite in such a festive mood. Upon reaching his room, he noticed a package on his desk that hadn’t been there when he left. He checked for a card or note, but there was none. He unwrapped the package eagerly, revealing a smooth wooden box. Bilbo smoothed his hand over the lid and carefully lifted it. Inside, nestled in silk, was an acorn made of gold. A flash of memory flickered in Bilbo’s mind, of the day Thorin had found him with an acorn in hand. An acorn Bilbo had lamented the loss of during the battle. This acorn could only have been from Thorin.

Bilbo thought of Thorin and their disappointing exchange. It was obvious Bilbo was on Thorin’s mind, if the dwarf was taking the time to make him sentimental trinkets. Perhaps Bilbo had read things wrong. Maybe Thorin simply didn’t wish their first kiss to be right there in front of the whole kingdom. How foolish for Bilbo to put such pressure on him!

Bilbo decided he would try again, in a more discreet setting.

*****

The hall outside the king’s meeting chamber was empty, and Bilbo knew Thorin had only met with Balin and Dwalin this morning. He found the closest bunch of mistletoe and waited eagerly for the king to emerge. 

When finally Thorin came out, Balin and Dwalin were at either side of him, and they were talking over a piece of parchment in Thorin’s hands. Thorin barely glanced up and nodded at Bilbo on his way past, and Bilbo tried desperately not to take it personally. 

Maybe Thorin hadn’t seen the mistletoe. 

Being a particularly determined and stubborn hobbit, Bilbo was not ready to give up just yet. 

*****

It was the end of the day, and Bilbo knew Thorin should be heading back to his bedchambers soon. 

Bilbo placed himself outside the king’s chambers and waited. He found his patience wearing thin after a couple hours, but refused to give up. He paced in a little circle beneath his chosen bunch of mistletoe, excited and nervous and impatient.

Finally, Bilbo heard the unmistakable sound of Thorin’s footsteps coming close. The king rounded the corner, and his face lit up when he spotted Bilbo.

“Good evening, Bilbo,” Thorin greeted, his eyes alight and his face just slightly confused.

“Good evening Thorin. Look.” Bilbo nodded up at the mistletoe and then gave Thorin a coy smile. “Mistletoe.”

Thorin looked up, then frowned slightly. “Yes. Yes, it’s…. beautiful. Good night, Bilbo.”

Thorin walked around Bilbo and into his chamber, leaving Bilbo once again confused and defeated beneath the mistletoe.

*****

It was the night before the big Winter Ball, and the dwarves had decided to have a party of their own. Thorin and the company invited Bilbo for a private celebration; a night of merriment and drinking, of friends and food and good company.

The dwarves had been taking turns telling holiday stories, more and more outrageous as they drank more and more ale, everyone smiling and joking and carrying on the later it got.

“I’m very grateful to be in the mountain for the season this year,” Ori began with a drunken grin. He hiccupped lightly and his smile grew. “Erebor is beautiful, all decorated and cheery.”

“Yes. Yes, this time of year was always my favorite!” Dori agreed, patting his brother on the back.

“My wife’s favorite was always the mistletoe,” Balin said, his face taking on a dreamlike quality. 

“Mistletoe?” Kili asked with a frown. 

“Yes. The… green leafy bunches tied together and strung along the ceiling,” Thorin explained.

“Wait, wait,” Bilbo held his hands out, his frustration plain on his face. “Mistletoe is simply… a decoration to you lot?”

The dwarves looked equally confused as they took in Bilbo’s irritation.

“Well, yes,” Balin responded. “Do hobbits have a more… significant use for mistletoe?”

Bilbo’s eyes widened, his face flushing slightly. “Well, yes. Kind of.”

“Oh!” Ori’s excitement was palpable at the thought of learning more of hobbit traditions. “What do hobbits use it for?”

“Oh, um…” Bilbo was hesitant to divulge the information, a bit embarrassed at the realization that he had been putting so much planning into trying to get Thorin to kiss him, and dwarves had no idea the significance of mistletoe to hobbits at all. “Well-“

Bilbo looked around at his friends, who were all eagerly waiting to hear of this hobbit tradition. All except Thorin, who was sitting back quietly in his seat, sipping his ale slowly. Bilbo knew the dwarf was paying attention, was taking in every hitch of Bilbo’s uneven breath and every flinch of the nervous hobbit’s nose.

“Hobbits…. Hobbits place mistletoe in doorways and such mostly, much like here, but- but-“ Bilbo sighed audibly, and cleared his throat. “If- if you find… someone under the mistletoe, you…. You have to kiss them,” Bilbo finished, his eyes not leaving the table. 

“That’s very romantic,” Ori said with a dreamy smile. 

“Hobbits are such interesting creatures,” Balin said, and the conversations split and grew from there.

Bilbo finally looked up, chancing a glance at Thorin. 

Thorin was looking at him, his face thoughtful and his eyes intense and dark.

Bilbo averted his gaze. The only thing he could think to do was to keep drinking. Maybe it would erase the embarrassment and unease.

*****

It was nearly dawn when the dwarves began to wander off to bed. They left in pairs, all stumbling and laughing as they went off to bed. 

Bilbo waited until Thorin had left, then he waited a good deal more. He was completely mortified at the conversation from before and didn’t want to chance being faced with the accusations that would surely ensue. Let it wait for tomorrow.

Finally, Bilbo thought it would be safe, and he said his good nights to Bofur, Nori, Fili, and Kili, and he headed off for the night. He was nearly to his rooms, stumbling and mumbling his frustration at his feet. When he had reached his rooms, he looked up, meaning to unlock his door, and he found Thorin standing in the doorway. Beautiful smile on his face, eyes bright and mischievous, and hands held out.

Bilbo frowned. At a pointed glance from Thorin, he looked up and spotted mistletoe above the dwarf’s head. He looked down again, meeting Thorin’s eye, and he gulped as he took a few tentative steps closer.

Thorin took Bilbo’s hands and pulled him in until their noses were touching. “I’m so sorry I didn’t get your hints. I sorely wish I had.” 

Bilbo grinned. “That’s alright.”

Thorin smiled back and leaned in, taking Bilbo in a slow and soft kiss. He leaned back, meeting Bilbo’s mirth filled eyes. “Happy Holidays, my dear hobbit.”


End file.
